An Unwelcome Guest
by Fluffpuffgerbil
Summary: You all remember Mandy, right? Well she's back and unwelcome in they eyes of a few people. Bad summary. Will be Chad/Sonny romance later on, so don't worry. ;P Story's better than summary. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**You all know Mandy, right? The old cast member from So Random they "Said goodbye to on their last show"(quoted from Sketchy Beginnings). Well I've seen one or two stories with her coming back and thought I'd write my own! ;P**

**I have no clue where this is going, and I don't have it all written up so it could take awhile for me to update or not. More reviews=quicker update.  
So if you like it, review and I'll give ya more! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own:  
Disney  
Sonny with a Chance  
Mandy(but I do own her last name! I made that up myself.)  
the song Monster By Skillet  
Or the Check it Out Girl's sketch.**

**SPOV**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine," I huffed as Chad and I finished the vocal part of our fight in the cafeteria where no one, except the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast, was watching or paying attention to us, for Chad and I fighting was almost as normal as breathing. Everyone was used to it.

So Chad and I finished with a stare off that neither of us showed signs of weakening or backing off until there was noise of Paparazzi, who never bother anyone here on most days. I ignored them but Chad moved his eyes from mine to the door and said, "Oh no…"

"_Oh my GOSH!" _Tawni gasped, looking outside also.

"It can't be…" Grady said.

"But why?" Tawni asked.

"Everyone! STAY CALM! Except Sonny might need to panic," Zora said, "And Nico."

"Help me," Nico muttered.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the door.

"Gotta go," Chad muttered before literally running out of the cafeteria.

Then it opened and I would never have believed who walked through the door unless I hadn't seen it for myself.

I knew who she was. But why couldn't I remember her name? Then it came to me… I never actually had met her before but I knew who she was.

"I-it, it's-" I couldn't get the words out.

"Mandy!" Everyone on So Random said excitedly and stood up to greet her and they all started to talk at once. I stayed back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on!" She said, "Didn't someone replace me?"

"Yes and she's terrible! Mandy! I never thought I'd say this to anyone- but I missed you!" Tawni cried. I took slow steps back.

"I missed you too, Tawni!" Mandy smiled, "Where is this girl who replaced me?"

"She's not that bad, Tawni," Nico sighed, then looked over at me, "Come on over, Sonny!"

"You know, I really have to go…check on…. Chad," I said nervously.

"Chad's a big boy, he can take care of himself, Sonny," Tawni said, somewhat rudely.

I blew my bangs out of my face and walked over somewhat cautiously. Why I was so nervous, I didn't know…

"So you're my replacement, huh?" Mandy asked, looking me up and down, "Well they could have hired worse. Hi, I'm Mandy!"

"I'm Sonny!" I smiled hugely, holding out my hand. She just looked at it, so I let it fall.

"Sonny, huh? Is that short for something?" she asked.

"Alison," I said.

That seemed to surprise a couple of my cast members. I forgot they really didn't know that because I never mentioned that.

"But I really am just called Sonny," I added quickly.

"Alright then," Mandy shrugged.

"So wanna go see the Prop House? We've gotten more Props in there!" Tawni said.

"Wait a sec, I coulda' sworn that you mentioned Chad a moment ago… Chad as in Chad Dylan Cooper right?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"You two going out?" she asked.

"What?" I laughed, "Me date _him? _Pffft no, of course not!"

"Good," She said and I stopped laughing, "Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not!" I said.

"Good," She said, "Does anyone know where he is?"

"I'd start at Mackenzie Falls," I shrugged.

"Alright," Mandy said, walking away.

And when she was gone, I let out a sigh and then the others started talking,

"I can't believe she's back!" Tawni said, happy.

"It was so unexpected!" Nico said.

"I think I might be dreaming," Grady said, "But I don't know if it's a good dream or not."

"I'll pinch you," Zora said.

"No thanks," Grady said.

"Wait, guys, she _is _just visiting, right?" I asked.

"I hope not!" Nico said, "Mandy was one of the best members of our cast!"

Tawni glared at Nico.

"I said one of them! As in, you're the first best one," he added quickly.

"Nice save," Grady said quietly.

"I'd… I'd still be here if she stayed, right?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"Right?" I asked, panicking.

"Uh…. Sure," Nico said. And then everyone left.

I sighed again and walked to my dressing room and I walked over to my dresser and started fixing my hair.

"Sonny…?" a voice whispered and I turned around and walked over to the actual dressing room part of the room and opened it.

"Chad? What are you doing in here?" I exclaimed.

He walked out and shut both doors in the room.

"Was that Mandy Krinoch?" he asked.

"Yeah, but why are you hiding?" I asked.

After making sure both doors were locked he said, "She's got an obsession with me and frankly, she scares me."

"Well I don't know how I feel about her either… The others seem to be enjoying the fact she's here, but… I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling paranoid… And Chad… do you know why Mandy left?" I asked, fiddling with my hands.

Chad ran a hand through his hair and sighed,

"It was awhile ago… but no one could forget... First of all, So Random was falling apart. It was a proud time for Mackenzie Falls I must say, but everyone knew So Random would break up at some point unless someone did something quickly. Everyone was fighting with each other and no one could do anything to stop it… It seems they're all friends now of course, because everyone liked Mandy. She was the second one to be on So Random.  
Tawni was the first- but Mandy admired Tawni and followed and supported her. They were inseparable and they were starting to become the center of attention with everything a few months or so after Nico, Grady, and Zora were all there and they started to get jealous of Mandy and Tawni. Whenever fans would meet them all they wanted to do was talk to and get autographs from Mandy and Tawni.  
When a So Random headline popped up somewhere it almost always mentioned Tawni and Mandy, Mandy and Tawni, they were everywhere So Random was mentioned. They still weren't as popular as Mackenzie Falls, of course, but still. Nico, Grady, and Zora teamed up and started to protest against Tawni and Mandy. They wanted to be more into the show and they weren't quiet about it. That was the worst fight I had ever seen, erm, heard of, kinda seen. And that's surprising because most of the catfights in Mackenzie Falls were pretty violent at times.  
But Mandy…" Chad stopped and shook his head, "she got violent. I mean really violent. She sent Nico to the hospital!"

"What?" I gasped, "Sent him to the hospital? How come I never knew this? I've seen every single episode of So Random and I know everything about it, but I never knew that…"

"No one outside of the Studio knew and if they did, under Condor's orders, would be fired, or worse, if they said a word about it," Chad said.

"And you said she was obsessed with you?" I asked.

"Yes. She and I dated for about five months and then I decided it was time to break it off and that made her mad-oh tip for the future, don't tick her off! Anyway, she was mad and didn't stop harassing me until she got fired…. And when she did she e-mailed me, called me…. And that's why I changed my e-mail address and got a new phone every two months for the next year and a half… I stopped that awhile ago… But now she's back… and I'm a bit worried about what would happen," Chad finished.

"Wow… I never knew that…" I said.

"And don't tell anyone I said this or we'll both be in huge trouble!" Chad said and paused before saying shyly, "And Sonny I have to tell you something else..."

"What?" I asked, intrigued.

Chad opened his mouth to continue when there was a knock on the door.

I motioned for Chad to be quiet, "Yeah?" I asked before I said very quietly to Chad, "Go!"

"Where?" he mouthed.

"Why are the doors locked?" Tawni asked before I could say anything to Chad.

"Umm… I was getting dressed," I lied, walking over to my side of the room and cracking open the door, peeking out first. Luckily no one was there, so I motioned for Chad to go and he sighed once, looked at Tawni's door, and walked away. I shut that door then opened up the one on Tawni's side.

"You were getting dressed?" Tawni asked, looking me up and down.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"But you're wearing the same thing," Mandy noted before Tawni could say, probably the same thing.

"Well, that's because I didn't liked what I had put on, so I just put my other clothes back on," I said.

"Is that so?" Mandy mused, looking around, "You haven't seen Chad around?"

"Not since this morning," I lied.

"Were you talking to someone in here?" she asked.

"No! I was getting dressed. Alone! Of course I wasn't talking to someone. And if anyone it was probably myself," I said.

"Were you?" Mandy asked meanly, "I heard someone's voice. We all did. And it wasn't yours. It was male. And plus," she walked over to where Chad was standing a moment ago, "It smells like cologne. The type that Chad always wore when I was here. It was his favorite. I should know, I got it for him."

I was shocked. She remembered how he _smelled _after all this time?

"Sonny, has Chad been avoiding me?" Mandy asked.

"Mandy, honestly I can't tell you," I said, "And that's all I'm going to say."

I looked at the clock, "We have to go rehearse my Check it Out Girl's sketch. You're welcome to watch, Mandy."

"No, actually, _you're _welcome to watch," Mandy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Mr. Condor and Marshall both agreed to let me do this sketch. As long as I didn't lose my temper or hurt anyone," she muttered the last part.

"B-but this is my sketch… not just mine- me and Tawni's! I wrote it for her and I… this is our thing!" I stuttered.

"Not for the next week it isn't," Mandy said.

"But what am I supposed to do then?" I asked anyone who had an idea.

"Something spilled in the Prop House," Zora said.

"Whatever," I muttered, turning to walk away.

"Oh and I should mention before you go-" Mandy started and I stopped, "this half(your half) of the room is mine for the whole week."

I turned around, shock evident on my face which turned into anger, "So what? I should just leave here and not show my face for a whole week?" I spat.

"Pretty much," Mandy said.

"You know you really shouldn't talk to me anymore," I said, ticked off at Mandy now.

"Or what?" she asked, walking closer to me.

"Mandy, let's just go," Tawni said, stopping the fight.

"Fine," Mandy said, she and I having a stare off.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," I said, glaring at her, folding my arms.

She just walked past me, bumping my shoulder as she walked by. Then Nico, Grady, and Zora followed.

I glared at Tawni who stood there for a moment, looking at me, "I'm sorry, Sonny… It's just a week and Mandy's my best friend, for a lot longer than you have been. It's just one sketch, you-"

"Just don't speak to me. Just go," I said, quietly, yet mean.

I watched her as she walked past me.

Then after a moment of standing there, the anger melted into tears and I gathered up my things and left. And on my way out of the Studio, in the cafeteria, I bumped into Chad, who stopped me,

"Sonny, what's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"I don't want to talk," I said, trying to push out of his grasp.

"Tell me," Chad insisted.

"Make me," I whispered dangerously.

"Sonny, just tell me what's wrong, I can probably-"

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, shoving him off of me and walking out of the Studio only to be swarmed by Paparazzi and I gritted my teeth. Mandy put me in a very out-of-character, not so sunny mood. I didn't want to deal with these people.

**CDC POV**

"LET ME GO!" Sonny screeched, shoving me painfully in the chest and pushing me backwards before walking quickly out of the Studio.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Something was wrong and I think its name started with an 'M'.

I looked briefly at everyone in the cafeteria who was staring at me and walked out of the room and went to first, the Prop House-EMPTY, Sonny's dressing room- EMPTY, Stage-Bingo!

"Hey!" I shouted at Mandy who was on the set of the Check it Out Girl's sketch… why… I had a bad feeling.

"Ah… Finally the elusive Chad Dylan Cooper comes out of hiding…" Mandy said, walking over to me and looking me up and down with a satisfied look on her face.

"What did you do to Sonny?" I asked Mandy threateningly.

"Here we go," Nico sighed to Grady.

"Nothing," Mandy shrugged, looking at her script.

"Let me see that!" I said, snatching it from her and flipping through it until I saw the words: Check It Out Girl's 3 written by Sonny Munroe.

"Is Sonny in this sketch?" I asked.

"Not anymore," Mandy said, taking the sketch back.

"You're playing her part?" I asked.

"Mhmm," Mandy said.

"You know, not that I care or anything, I just know that this was probably important to Sonny… she enjoys doing these things with Tawni…" I said, "That's what she's blabbed about to me." I couldn't make it seem like I cared too much about Sonny.

"Why are you here if you don't care?" Tawni asked.

"Because, when Sonny's upset, everyone's upset. Seriously, she like has mood control powers… She's happy, so is everyone else, she's upset, so is everyone else…. She's ruining my day, okay? And so are you, _Mandy!_" I spat her name like it was an expletive.

"Don't you have some drama to film?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, Chad, you're not welcome here!" Tawni said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving anyway. Don't know why I bothered to even come. Not like I care about your stupid little comedy charade or why Sonny was crying," I said.

"She was crying?" Zora asked.

"And she screamed at me," I said, "Boy she's got a pair of lungs…How long are you on the show, Mandy?"

"A week," Mandy said, "for now," she added quietly to me.

I shook my head at her, "I have better things to do." And with a wave of my hand and a 'Chad out!' I was gone.

When I was away from them I sighed. Mandy was back in the Studio…

**Tawni's POV**

"So check it out! Yesterday I got my hair done, what do you think?" Mandy asked.

Her hair, and mine, wasn't fixed up how it would be. This was just a rehearsal to know the lines. The dress rehearsal would be tomorrow.

"Check it out I got mine done too!" I said. We both would take off our hats to reveal exact hair styles.

"Check it out… we got them done the same way!" Mandy said, looking at her script.

"Check it out that's kinda embarrassing…" I said.

"But check out who cares…" Mandy said and we looked around.

"No one!" We said in unison.

"Check out dance?" I asked.

"Check out dance!" Mandy agreed.

"Alright," I said, out of character, "Here's how you do the dance!" I showed her with some effort and she kinda got it, but also messed up several times.

Anyway, after that we continued and Mandy looked at her script once more.

Nico came up as his customer character, "Can you check out my head of lettuce?"

"Check out the lettuce head? Check out your head!" I said.

"Check out his face!" Mandy said.

"Check out his small nose," I said.

"His nose? Check out his…his…" she looked at the script, "his big ears!" Mandy said.

"His ears! Check out his-"

"I won't stand here and be insulted!" Nico yelled.

"Check out some anger management classes why don't you?" I asked.

"And check out a mirror!" Mandy said.

"You know what? I'm out of here!" he said, walking away.

Then Grady came up.

The script said Grady will have a paper bag over his head with holes for the eyes and mouth on it.

He put zit cream on the table.

"Check it out," I said, "someone actually has enough sense to put a bag over their head!"

"Eww… Check out his zit cream!" Mandy said, ignoring what I just said. She looked at her script.

"Check out his what?" I asked, looking at it.  
I gasped my script said I'll reach over and grab the bag off his head to reveal large zits all over his face.  
Mandy and I screamed in horror.

"Check it out! He's zitty!" I cried.

"Check out of here?" Mandy asked me.

"Check out of here!" I agreed, running of stage with her, screaming.

"And CUT!" Marshall yelled and everyone went on stage, "That was a great first rehearsal. Tawni, work on her with those lines and the dance. Mainly the dance… And Mandy, I just have to say what a pleasure it is that you stopped by!"

"Yeah I passed my anger management things and all that, so they said I could come back!" Mandy said.

"Well I'm glad you did! We all missed you," Marshall said.

"I didn't," I heard Nico mutter to Grady. I said nothing and noticed Mandy didn't hear them. Or didn't react if she did.

I sighed. It had felt… odd doing a Check it Out Girl's sketch without Sonny… it was kinda or thing… but I couldn't say anything to Mandy.

"You alright, Tawns?" Mandy asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine… just realised I'm about out of Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lipstick," I lied.

Mandy put an arm around my shoulder and smiled, "Let's go to our dressing room. Maybe some mirror time will cheer you up."

"Sure," I agreed with a quiet laugh.

**SPOV**

As soon as I had broken away from Chad and stepped outside, the Paparazzi swarmed.

And everyone had questions for me(a So Random Cast member) about Mandy( a former So Random cast member).

"One at a time!" I yelled over all the voices asking a million different questions.

"Is Mandy here to stay?" One asked.

"No. At least not that I'm aware," I answered.

"Have you been replaced?" another asked.

"No! Of course not!" I said quickly, "That's crazy! I'm one of the team!" I laughed nervously.

"What was Chad Dylan Cooper's reaction to Mandy?"

"Oh… he ran," I shrugged.

"Were you crying?" one of the same reporters asked.

I wiped my face subconsciously, "I don't see why that matters…"

"Ms. Munroe… Why aren't you still in the Studio rehearsing?" the same person who asked if I was crying and if I was replaced asked.

My nose crinkled, "Why am I not in the Studio, hmm?" I repeated, "I'm not in the Studio because I'm not in this next show. Mandy 'filled in' for me. In the sketch that _I _wrote! _My '_Check it Out Girls' sketch that I was supposed to do with Tawni! Then she just waltz into Condor Studios one day and kicks me out! Well Mandy, all I have to say to you," I looked at the video cameras, "if you watch this, or read it some place in a magazine, then I hope you give other people better first impressions than the one you gave me.  
And to everyone else, I have not been replaced, so don't worry… And I'm not the grudge holding type, so hopefully this will blow over and Mandy and I can become friends… That's all I have to say… excuse me."

People tried to ask more questions, but I shoved through them all and into my car and cranked up the volume to the radio when it came on after I started the car. The song was 'Monster' by Skillet.

"Mandy," I said to myself, pulling out of the drive way, "I may not be the grudge holding type, but you'll still have to earn my respect unless you want another enemy… sure this is only the first day I've known you and I shouldn't judge so harshly… but somehow from what Chad's told me and from what I've witnessed, you deserve to be my enemy. You haven't broken me yet… I'll be back. You won't replace me. You can have this one show… bask in the fame once more… but I'll get you next time… and you better not try anything… I'll get you…"

I realised I had a side to me I never discovered before… And I also realised how much I wished I'd known how wrong I was.  
---

**A/N Sorry if you didn't like my Check it Out Girl's sketch. I've never written those before. T'was my first sketch! And if anyone seems out of character, let me know and I'll see what I can do!  
Thanks for reading! Oh and there's a lonely green button below this that would like to be clicked. *wink wink nudge nudge***

**A'ight, Peace out sukas!**

**-Ashley**

**And no Romance quite yet, but there will be soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter two! I'm writing this as I go, so sorry if it takes awhile to update. D:**

**Oh and apparently the review button is blue. ;/ Last time I was on here, it was green… or I just remember when it's green… o_O  
ANYWAY I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! ^^**

The next day I got in the car and drove to the Studios, but around half way there, I had remembered I wasn't in the show and I really had no point in going…

But I couldn't stay away just because I wasn't in the show. I still worked there… didn't I?

I sighed and pulled up. No one else from So Random was there. They liked to come in later.

But I saw Chad's flashy convertible in the parking lot and I pulled up beside his car and then headed to the Studio.

When I got in, through the cafeteria, I saw him sitting at a table in the empty room, flipping through a script, "Hey, Sonny…" he murmured to me.

"Hi," I sighed.

"What are you doing back… I thought Mandy-"

"You know, just because I got kicked out of this one show doesn't mean I'm not allowed in the Studio!" I snapped.

"Whoa, gee! No need to yell, Munroe, I was just curious!" Chad said, standing up.

"Sorry," I said, "It's just I've had Mandy on my mind… But I'm going to try to have a better attitude about all this. I don't want to be enemies with her… I wish there was something I could do that could make us become friends."

Chad laughed, "How about a 'peace picnic' or camping in the woods?"

"Ha. Ha. Yeah you're so hilarious aren't you, Chad Dylan Cooper?" I said.

He sighed, "Oh I try," and straightened his jacket, "So you have nothing to do at So Random?"

"Not that I know of," I said, "Where you going with this, Cooper?"

"Why don't you spend the rest of the week at the Falls?" Chad suggested.

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

By now a few people had shown up. One or two were people from Mackenzie Falls who I didn't know and Chad said he'd see them there, but there was mainly only staff showing up.

"Yeah," Chad shrugged, "Just until things cool down."

"You know how well things went last time," I said sarcastically.

"Well, we'll see what happens," Chad shrugged.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"I don't like Mandy either, Sonny. I don't want to see anyone else hurt by her, mentally or physically," Chad said.

"Oh and by anyone you mean…."

"You," Chad said.

"I thought so," I said.

"Shall we leave?" Chad asked.

"Yeah… I don't need a Mackenzie Falls uniform do I?" I asked.

"Nah. Unless you want to wear one," he shrugged.

"I don't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine," I finished, "Let's go."

And I walked away, towards Stage 2, Chad following.

After a few minutes of sitting there and watching Chad do everything he had to do on stage, he headed to his dressing room to get dressed as Mackenzie.

I felt odd being left alone.

And then the cast members started coming, along with the director.

First the main five came.

"What are _you _doing here?" Penelope asked, folding her arms.

"Um, I-"

"Don't you belong in that loser comedy show?" Portlyn asked.

"I heard she was kicked off because of Mandy," Chloe said.

"Okay! Let me explain!" I said.

"Wait, where's Chad?" Devon asked.

"Getting dressed. Can I explain now?" I asked and when no one spoke I continued, "I was not kicked out of the show… I was just… put off for awhile…"

"Why are you still here then?" Portlyn asked.

"I still work here," I spat. Every seemed to not know that.

Trevor opened his mouth to speak until Chad walked in, "Alright, I'm back," he was just buttoning part of his suit and fixing his tie.

"Did you bring her here?" Penelope asked Chad.

"Yeah, why?" Trevor asked.

"She's a _Random,_" she growled.

"She's a person," Chad said.

"_Wow! _Since when did you care who was a person or not?" I asked.

Chad bit his lip nervously, "I mean we're all people here…"

"But you said that like I was an equal," I said.

"_Pfft! _No one is equal to Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad said.

"And Penelope thinks Chad should tell Sonny to _go!" _Penelope said.

"Devon would like everyone to not speak in third person!" Devon said.

"Chad, she has to leave," Penelope said.

"Look, she'll just be here for awhile. Until Mandy leaves and-"

"Ugh I knew the day where Chad cared about someone would come, I just never thought it'd be about someone from So Random," Portlyn sighed.

"Oh come on, girls! Lighten up! Chad said she won't be here for long!" Chloe said.

"Ugh, Chloe, you don't understand! Chad brought an e_nemy _in our midst,"  
Penelope said, "You know what? Just ignore her. Just for now. Chad we have to rehearse."

"Yeah, I know, I know," he mumbled.

"You excited?" she asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Eh… just a scene we have to do…" he replied, "Let's get it over with."

And I sat down and watched as everyone got in position.

"But we made a promise!" Chloe exclaimed to Portlyn, starting the scene.

"Only make promises with people you trust!" she said back, "You and I could never trust each other. Plus, Mackenzie is mine!"

"Oh goodness," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Mackenzie Falls was so lame.

"Is that what this is about?" Chloe asked, "I don't want Mackenzie!"

"Oh girls, stop fighting," Penelope said, walking onto the stage, "It doesn't matter who wants Mackenzie or who doesn't."

"Hello, ladies, what's up?" Chad as Mackenzie asked, walking over to the three girls.

"And why is that?" Portlyn asked.

"Because Mackenzie is _mine!" _she said.

"Penelope, please, we've talked about this. I'm not interested in-"

Penelope grabbed his tie and jerked him forward, cramming her lips against his.

Chad pushed her off, "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice high. It was hard to tell if he was acting or not…

"Sealing our destiny, with a kiss," she said proudly.

He looked confused, "What destiny?"

"You don't know?" Penelope clicked her tongue in disappointment, "Well, I'm sure you'll find out… Soon enough…" And she walked off stage.

"And… CUT!" the director yelled and everyone went on stage, "Alright. Do it again."

And I sat there, nearly bored to death as they did that scene several times.

Then they ran it from beginning to end. Well, end of what they knew.

"Go ahead and start part three," the director said, "And action!"

Chad looked at his script and Trevor, also looking at his script, said, "What's up, Mak?"

"What destiny do you think I'd have with… Penelope…?" he asked.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"She mentioned our destiny… But I don't want a 'destiny' with her, I don't even like her! It's Chloe I like," Chad said, looking at the script.

"What?" Portyln said from behind Chad.

Chad turned around, "Portlyn, accept the fact that we will never be together. Sure, we're friends, but nothing more-"

"CUT! Stop, everyone just stop!" I screamed.

"What are you doing? I say cut!" The director said, "Who let her in here?"

"Uh, I did and I expected her to be _quiet!_" Chad said, glaring at me.

"You know, I'm glad you brought me here, because this is the reason I don't watch Mackenzie Falls: Your script pretty much sucks," I said.

"Excuse me?" Someone said, walking over to me.

"Are you the writer?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said, "You think my writing 'sucks'?"

"Well, I don't and won't watch Mackenzie Falls and I happen to know that you have been losing viewers recently?"

No one answered.

"Well I don't know how to write dramas so I don't know if I can help you, but anyone, I'd suggest getting another person to write, or just get writing help…I'd hate to break it to you, but this is horrible," I said.

"You know what? She's right!" The director said.

"WHAT?" Everyone, but Chad, screamed.

"You know what? Take lunch, we'll talk later," he said.

Everyone started to mumble unhappily as they all walked away. Chad stopped at me, "Let's walk and talk."

"Okay," I shrugged and we started to walk.

"Sonny- you can't come here and tell us how to do our show," Chad said.

"I wasn't. I was giving you a suggestion that should help you get viewers," I said, "I was helping you. I shouldn't even be here at all, you know."

"Then why'd you come?" Chad asked, stopping.

"You asked," I said.

"You accepted!" Chad said.

I sighed, "I know… I just thought it would be rude to not say- Whoa!" I tripped on my own feet and fell, nearly hitting the floor before I felt Chad catch me.

"Walk much, Munroe?" Chad chuckled, helping me up. I looked him in the eyes, feeling like I could melt and I was about to say something mean to him, but all I could manage was a shy sounding,

"These shoes have been giving me issues since I got them."

I sighed as we just stared at each other. And as if we were magnets we started to move just a little closer to each other and we leaned close to each other, about to kiss before I froze.

"What is it?" Chad asked softly.

"Nothing," I said, backing away from him and folding my arms across my chest, "Just a little awkward, that's all."

"I guess it is a bit…" he said, letting out a 'humph' sound. I blinked,

"Do you _want _to kiss me?" I asked, almost amused.

"I never said that," Chad said.

"You said 'humph'," I said, "You sounded disappointed to me!"

"Okay so what if I want to kiss you?" Chad asked, getting irritated now.

"What if I wanted to kiss you?" I asked, angry now.

"Then I would let you!" Chad said.

"Then I would let _you_!" I yelled back.

"Dang it, Sonny! Just kiss me already!" Chad said loudly.

"Fine, I will!" I said.

"Fine," Chad said.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine," Chad finished before I crushed my lips against his!

We stood there for a moment and Chad wrapped a hand around my waist and I put mine around his shoulders.

And after another moment, I pulled myself away from Chad and turned away and sighed.

"Now what?" Chad asked, somewhat distantly.

"That was weird."

"Yeah it was," Chad agreed, smiling.

I couldn't hold back a smile and I turned around, "I think I liked it…?"

"I think I might have liked it just a little bit, too," Chad said nervously.

We both were breathing slightly heavy and I rubbed my forehead and laughed once.

"What?" Chad asked, still smiling.

"I'm just thinking of all the 'So Random Rules' I've broken like, helping your show by you know, suggested you get a new writer, or really just coming over to Mackenzie Falls, and the big one: Kissing you!" I said.

"Well aren't you just a rule breaker, Sonny?" Chad said with a laugh.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked Chad.

"Why do you ask that?" Chad inquired.

"I dun know, you're just acting… umm the correct word is probably 'giddy'," I said.

Chad nodded, "That sounds about right. And I'm hungry. Let's go," he said, walking past me, towards the cafeteria.

When we got there, I saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora sitting at the normal table, the Mackenzie Falls cast at their normal one, and Chad turning around to ask me, "Steak or lobster?"

And before I could answer, he said, "I'll just get you steak."  
Today Brenda was serving lunch, so I _normally _would have gotten slop along with the rest of my cast, but I guess Chad, still acting strange from our kiss, decided to get me steak.

And honestly, I couldn't complain… just felt guilty from being the only one from my show who was getting special food.

I walked over to the So Random table after Chad left and said, "Hey, guys! What's up? Where's Mandy?" I was feeling a bit scared by what they might say to my being here.

"I think the real question is, what are you doing with Chad?" Tawni asked.

"What do you mean 'doing with Chad'?" I asked nervously.

"You know what I mean. What are you doing with Chad?" she repeated.

"Well um… I got here, forgetting about Mandy until I was pretty much here and since I still work here 'n all, I decided there has to be _something _for me to do, but then Chad asked if I wanted to go to Mackenzie Falls with him and I thought it'd be rude to say no… So I agreed… And now apparently he wants to get me steak," I explained.

"This is probably a trap. Chad's probably trying to butter you up to get you to join Mackenzie Falls!" Zora said.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyway, even if she did join, because we have Mandy," Tawni said, "And it doesn't concern you where she went."

"She went to the ladies' room," Zora said, "But she's back now."

I turned to see Mandy walk in, "What are you doing here?" she asked me, "You're not in the show."

"I still work here, though," I said.

"Sonny," Chad said, walking over to me, "gonna eat?" and he handed me my plate of steak.

"Chad," Mandy said, coldly.

"Mandy," Chad said, colder, staring hard at her, "Come on, Sonny." And he and I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls table without another word.

**Mandy's POV**

I sat down at the table and pulled a camera out of my bag when I Was sure Sonny and Chad were out of ear shot, "You'll never guess what I saw."

I showed them some pictures I had taken.

"I knew something was up between them!" Tawni said.

"I can't believe she betrayed us like that!" Grady said.

"She's turned to the path of evil," Nico sighed.

"Sonny will pay for this!" Zora said.

"And I know exactly how," I said, "The press is outside. I give them this, they'll go crazy."

And we all stared at the pictures of Sonny and Chad in the hallway. A few pictures of them talking, her tripping, Chad catching her, them yelling at each other and finally, kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's chapter 3! :D Not much more to say than that aside from: I don't own SWAC or Disney or anything like that!**

**Sonny's POV**

There was loud banging on the door to my apartment, and I got up groggily and looked at the clock. It was 6:22 O'clock. _Who in the world wants what?_ I thought to myself, getting up. I had maybe another five minutes to sleep anyway before I would make myself get up for work anyway.

Mom wasn't here and the shock that someone was banging on my door didn't hit me yet. I froze.

"SONNY!" the person on the other side of the door yelled.

I walked cautiously up to the door and peeked through the hole and let out a sigh of relief. I opened the door, "Chad? What do you-"

He let himself in and shut the door and he was carrying a very large tote like bag with him.

"What's that?" I asked.

He opened it and turned it upside down and its contents were poured on my floor. It had to have been nearly one hundred magazines!

"What the heck are all those?" I exclaimed.

Chad looked ticked as he held up an issue of Tween Weekly. On the front cover was a picture of me and him… Kissing…

I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"It's not just Tween Weekly," Chad said, throwing that copy down and bending over to pick up three other different magazines, "And that's just the issues that were released today. Who knows how many more magazines there will be! And I forgot the newspaper," he moaned.

"So you bought like, every magazine in Hollywood?" I asked.

"That I could find. This is probably going to be released all over the world," he said, throwing the copies he was holding back in the bag.

"Who did this?" I asked, looking from the pile of magazines on the floor to Chad.

He shrugged, "I looked for a name on all of them, every inch of the magazine, but there's nothing."

"Well it was obviously someone in the studio," I said, "There were no windows in the hall… And I thought we were alone."

"Apparently not," Chad said, "What am I going to do? I have a reputation to uphold here!"

"Oh so this is all about you now? What about me? I have a reputation as well!" I said.

"You're a Random! You have no reputation!" Chad said.

"Excuse me? Who was it saying I was a person yesterday after his cast mate called me a Random?" I asked loudly, "I'm pretty sure it was you!"

"Okay, that was _not _me! And if it was, I was probably just feeling bad that you got kicked out of your little pitiful show!" Chad said.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be now? Gee, I thought you were different!" I said, "But apparently I was wrong."

"Apparently you were," Chad said.

We both sighed and Chad shook his head slowly, "Sonny, forgive me-"

"No it was my fault," I said.

"No, I started it," Chad said.

"I shouldn't have reacted how I did though!" I said.

"I still should have been more thoughtful," Chad said.

"Stop apologizing, Chad, it was _my _fault," I insisted.

"No, it was mine, you were just defending yourself!" Chad said, tensions growing high between us.

"Okay, fine it was your fault," I said.

"You aren't supposed to say that!" Chad said.

"Why? You're the one insisting that it was your fault!" I said.

"Ugh! Sonny, you just get on my nerves sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do, because you get on my nerves all the time!" I said.

Chad took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "You know. I'm just gonna let this pass. Forget this even happened."

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," he said.

"Good," I said.

'Good," he said.

"Fine," I said.

"Fine," he finished.

There was a silence between us before Chad broke it by saying, "I should probably clean this up," and gestured to the magazines on the floor.

"Yeah you should," I said and I watched as he went on his knees to clean it up.

"So… what are we gonna do?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know… We can't hide forever… we'll have to face everyone sometime sooner or later. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get here," he said, "They followed me everywhere!"

"Everywhere… as including here?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah… Security didn't let them pass through the front door, though," Chad said.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I guess there's no escaping this."

"You're famous. So am I. It's something we have to deal with. Just ignore it, is my best advice," Chad said, finishing up with the magazines.

"Well… Have you eaten yet?" I asked Chad.

"No," he said.

"Wanna stay for breakfast?" I asked nervously.

"Sure… I uh… I guess," Chad said.

I walked over to the door and shut it.

"What do you want?" I asked, "We have eggs and pancakes, but if you want them, you'll get them burned… but I'm pretty good at toast and cereal."

Chad smirked, "I happen to be able to make all those things better than half of the world's greatest chefs. But I'll settle for cereal."

"Well come on, I'll show you what we have," I said, taking Chad's wrist and taking him over to where we keep the cereal.

"Take your pick," I said.

Chad chose the type he wanted and I decided I'd have that type too.

And as we ate I said, "I don't really see the point in going to work. Not while Mandy's here. Not while my friends think I betrayed them." I looked at Chad who was quiet for awhile.

"Sonny… I've got a feeling Mandy won't be going anywhere for a long time… But you don't have to go. No one's forcing you… But I'm going to be keeping an eye on everyone…" Chad said.

"No, I have to go. At least for a bit… Plus I won't let you face everyone alone. You know…about us kissing," I said.

Chad nodded once, "Alright, Sonny."

He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, "We have to go soon. Want me to drive you?"

"Well… I don't know… I might just take my own since who knows if I'll stay a full day," I said.

"But who knows, we might need you at the Falls again," Chad said.

"Well if you want me to be in your car, it just means that this stuff won't die down," I noted.

"Mm, yeah… or you could ignore my best advice and we could go along with this stuff," Chad said.

"Pretend to date?" I asked.

Chad was quiet for a moment, "Pretend or umm… wecouldactuallydate."

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Did you just say we could actually date?"

"Well yeah, but you know last time we fake dated you said, and I quote: This is our first and last fake date," Chad said nervously, avoiding eye contact.

I sighed, "Chad. What about our cast mates?"

"Okay, listen, I for one, could almost care less about them. But you know, it could be fun… To either pretend or actually… you know… date. But still, it could be fun," he shrugged.

"Uhm… I don't know, Chad…" I said, unsure.

Chad looked somewhat embarrassed, "It-it's totally-"he cleared his throat, still not looking at me, "It's totally up to you."

"I don't know," I said, "I just think it would turn into chaos and confusion and everything would be confusing and nothing would make sense and-"

"Sonny! I get it! Goodness, you don't have to go on," Chad said angrily.

"Wow, someone has a temper," I said.

"You know, let's just go, separate cars, we'll deal with the paparazzi."

"Together?" I asked.

Chad huffed and looked at me, "Alright then."

"Alright then," I said back.

After I got dressed and ready for the day, we made our way down to the parking lot, where we fought through the paparazzi to get to our cars and we got to the Studio only to meet up with _more _paparazzi.

I sighed and stepped out of the car, Chad behind me.

Everyone was calling our names and asking questions, but I tried to ignore them, but the crowd of them was thick and it was hard to get through, "ALRIGHT! I'll answer some questions! As long as you let me through after!"

"Are you and Mr. Cooper dating?" someone asked.

"No, we're not."

"Why did you kiss him?" Someone else asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Had to shut him up somehow."

"Except for the fact I wasn't talking when you did," Chad said from behind me, still sounding bitter.

"Chad, don't be like that," I sighed.

"Like what?" he asked meanly.

"You know what I mean!" I said.

"Do I, Sonny? Do I really?" he asked.

"I think you do! You know! How I refused what you asked at my house," I said.

"What were you doing at Ms. Munroe's house?" one of the reporters asked.

"None if your business!" he spat and a few reporters stepped back a bit. Chad rolled his eyes at them

"Wow, someone's got an attitude today!" I said, stepping in front of Chad.

"Wow, someone's extra irritating today," Chad said, looking down on me.

"Someone needs a chill pill," I said, "Gosh, out of everyone. _In the world. _Why did I kiss you?"

"Because you're madly in love with me," he said, taking a step closer.

"Am I? Am I really?" I asked, also taking a step closer.

"I think you are," Chad said, stepping as close as possible.

Now we were chest-to-chest and having a stare down.

"Better watch yourself, Cooper," I said.

"The only one who should be watching themselves is you, Munroe."

There was no sound except for cameras snapping, cars, and a few whispering paparazzi.

"Man, I wanna kiss you," I said quietly.

But the paparazzi heard me and got a bit closer to us.

Chad had a half-smirk on his face and seemed to examine my face briefly before he leaned in close. My eye shut as I waited for his lips to touch mine.  
He was closer now, for I could feel him breathing on me and I continued to wait, but Chad suddenly stopped breathing for a moment. Then he chuckled and said, "Nice try."

I gritted my teeth and slowly opened my eyes as Chad walked away from me, walking through the crowd of people who stepped aside for him. I followed after him angrily into the Studio. We had gone through the Cafeteria entrance and I stopped him in the middle of the room, not caring about the few people there.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I asked.

"Why? You actually wanted to kiss me?" he asked, the same smirk on his face.

"What if I did?" I asked.

" 'What if' is the question now, isn't it?" he asked.

"You know what? I'm sick of this!" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad asked with attitude.

"GAH!" I yelled, "I'm so _irritated _with you right now! I can't even- I can't even speak! I can't believe it! You're just so, so… So… ugh I can't even tell you what you are you're so-"

Before I could say anything else, and in a blink of an eye, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me forward and kissed me.

I shut my eyes and kissed him back after a moment of realizing what was happening.

And then Chad pulled away, "Happy now, Munroe?" he asked.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" I asked breathily.

"Catchya later," Chad said, winking at me before walking away.

"Bye," I said weakly as he left.

I shook my head , trying to snap out of whatever trance Chad put me in.

"Ah, if it isn't the So Random traitor?" Mandy said, Tawni and the others behind her.

I looked behind me, to make sure they weren't talking to me, though I knew she was, "Who? Me? Well from my point of view, _I'm _not the traitor."

"Then who is?"

"All of you," I said, "You all are traitors to me."

"And how is that?" Mandy asked.

"Well, Tawni," I said, looking at her, "you really could have asked if Mandy could fill in for me in tomorrow's show."

"We did. We asked Marshal, who asked , who said it was OK!" Tawni said.

"I meant me. Well at least _told _me instead of you guys just waltzing into the dressing room and saying 'We're kicking you out!'" I said.

"Well from our point of view, _you're _the traitor. And don't ask how, because everyone knows. They've al seen those magazines of you and Chad kissing!" Mandy said.

"Yeah! To us, _you're _the traitor!" Grady said.

"You disgust me," Nico said.

"No one wants you here, Sonny," Tawni said.

"You're wrong," I said, smirking, "I'm going over to Mackenzie Falls and I won't come back until you realize how _wrong _you are. Remember the last time I went over there? After you rejected my sketch idea and left me sitting at a lunch table. Sure, Chad was only using me then, but you know, at least he didn't leave me sitting at a lunch table feeling like an idiot!"

And with that, I walked up to them and pushed them out of my way as I walked through the door and off to Stage 2.

Later that day, I needed to go get something from the Prop House where I saw Mandy alone in there.

She was on the phone, "Yes, I think it's going well…" she said, "Sonny Munroe keeps trying to make us feel bad, but it's not gonna work on me. I know what she's up to…Tawni yeah… I could tell she felt bad. And Nico and Grady are just weak. They kept asking me to bring her back on… No, don't worry. We're still working on it but Sonny seems determined to get herself in a stable position with us," she laughed at whatever the other person said, "Nah, we got her crawling into the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper and his other drama drones."

I could hear the other person yelling, but I still couldn't make out who it was, "Chad Dylan Cooper is no threat trust-…. No! They don't expect anything. Especially not you. Or what they have coming towards them on the show tomorrow…. They don't know anything, jeesh you over react at times!... Yes, Tawni will pay too… What? What am I supposed to do to Chad Dylan Cooper?...Make him pay for what? You're not telling me everything… fine, don't… Well I thought the pictures I took would be enough to freak them out, but they don't seem that phased by it… Fine, I'll see what I can do, but you wanted revenge on Sonny and Tawni, I wanted it one the whole cast for booting me out. We said nothing about Mackenzie Falls, but if I find a way to somehow make Chad Dylan Cooper pay for what he's done-which was what, exactly?... Okay fine! I won't ask anymore! I'm done talking about this. I'll see you tomorrow?...Ah well, whether you come or not, I'll be looking for you… Love ya, bye," and she hung up and I immediately turned around and ran away from the Prop House.

Mandy was planning something and it didn't surprise me one bit. They needed to be warned… Mandy said Nico and Grady wanted me back in So Random so they would probably believe me when I told them…

But what about Tawni? And who was Mandy talking to? Whoever it was, they apparently knew us…

Well, I just have to focus on one thing at a time and work my way from there.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYY! Next chapter! Ha ha, well, sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I've gotten myself into a knot that's quite hard to untie. :/ So it might take longer for the **_**next **_**chapter, too.**

But until then, read, like and review!

"Wait…. Mandy wants to get revenge on us?" Grady asked again.

"Yes!" I said, "How hard is it to believe?"

"A bit harder since it's you saying it," Nico said.

"Guys, please you have to believe me! And you can't tell _anyone _about this," I said.

"Wait, what about Tawni?" Grady asked.

"I-…. I can't exactly tell her… she'll never believe me and she'll tell Mandy…" I said, "But I'm still working on that. I have to go warn Chad too," I said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because whoever Mandy was talking to, wanted payback on Chad," I said.

"Why should we trust you? You're the one who betrayed us!" Grady said.

"Because. This isn't something I would lie about," I said.

"But you are jealous that Mandy is taking your spot in the show, aren't you?" Nico asked.

"Maybe a bit, but why would I lie about this?" I asked.

They stopped, thinking.

"Fine we believe you!" Nico said.

"Alright! Now just keep your eye out to see if Mandy's doing anything suspicious!" I said, "I'm going to go warn Chad."

And I turned around and ran off to find Chad.

I found him walking down a hall with Trevor and Devon and they must have talking about something they liked or someone said something funny, because all of them were smiling and laughing when I found them.

"Chad! Can I speak with you privately?" I asked.

"Oo, discussing wedding plans?" Trevor said and he, Chad and Devon all laughed.

"It was only one kiss," Chad said.

"Two, actually," I corrected, "And we're not getting married!"

"M'kay," Chad said.

"Well, hurry up, Chad, we're not gonna wait to get fro-yo without you!" Trevor said.

"You two have fun," Devon said, before he and Trevor burst out in laughter.

"What's their problem?" I asked Chad when they were gone.

"Ah, they're just a little crazy. We had a great rehearsal!" Chad smiled.

"That's great, Chad," I said a little quietly.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"I overheard Mandy… She was talking on the phone and… I think she was planning to get revenge on us… She and someone else… Whoever it was wants you dealt with too… And I just wanted to warn you. But I don't know how to tell Tawni… because Tawni's a target, too… And she's close to Mandy," I said, "If I tell her, she'll tell Mandy. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you about Tawni… but I think I could get you the name of the person of who she called," Chad said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Just leave it to me," he winked.

**CDC POV  
-**

I walked through the halls and through a couple short cuts I had found since I started working here and then soon I made it to Stage 3 to see everyone sitting around. Either they hadn't started or it was break time. Didn't matter to me. I just needed Mandy's phone… I wish I had thought this out a bit more…

I thought about walking away to think this over a bit, but then I realized it was a bit too late.

"Chad?" Tawni said.

"Umm, hey," I said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, walking up to me with Mandy by her side.

"That's a good question… see I was on my way to Stage 2, and then I…" I couldn't think of anything.

"What are you really here for, Chad?" Mandy asked, "And no excuses."

"Fine. I'm here to somehow steal your phone and see who you were calling and plotting to plan revenge on me and Sonny with. Okay and the other Randoms, too, I guess."

Mandy seemed to freeze for a moment.

"Mandy? What is he talking about?" Tawni asked.

"I have no idea," Mandy said, "He's babbling nonsense. How did you hear of this? I'm not saying what you're saying is true, but, what drove you to say this?"

"I have my sources," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh, come on, Chad," Mandy said putting a hand lightly on my shoulder and walking behind me. She put her arms around my shoulders and played with my tie. I crinkled my nose in disgust as she spoke quietly, "You can tell me. We used to tell each other _everything _back in the days."

"Yeah, that was when I _liked _you," I spat, shoving her off of me and fixing my tie.

"You've changed," she said, angrily, coming back in front of me, "You used to never want anything to do with So Random. If someone _was _plotting against them, I would have thought you to just sit back and watch so amused it made others sick! I was the only one you liked and you always refused to come over and I came to you."

"Then you never left me alone and I was starting to see that you were just an awestruck fan girl who didn't care about me. So I stopped caring about you," I said.

"But now I see that things have changed since I was last here! You care about Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Sonny. And you wouldn't want anything to hurt them now, would you?" she asked.

"Listen, it's _Sonny _that I care more about. The only reason why I wouldn't want the others to get hurt is because those are Sonny's friends. Well, they used to be, but she still cares about them and if they got hurt, she would be sad and it _kills _me to see her like that!" I said.

"Well then," Mandy said, looking down a moment before her green eye stared icily into mine, "You want to see my phone?" she asked, "Here, then."

She pulled out her phone and handed it to me.

I took it without taking my eyes off her until it was firmly in my hand.

When it was, I looked through the whole phone, looking for something that might suggest who she called around the time Sonny came to me… There was nothing.

I let out a heavy sigh and handed it back to her and walked away.

"You're welcome," she said as I left.

"Did you find out anything?" Sonny asked when I saw her again.

"No," I said sourly.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out something else… were her messages deleted?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you really sure you heard what you did?" I asked.

"Of course, Chad! And I thought you had a plan!" Sonny spat.

"I did!" I defended, "Sorta…not really…"

"So how did you get a look at the phone?" Sonny asked.

"I told Mandy the truth…" I muttered.

"You did _what!" _Sonny yelled.

"I didn't tell her about you! All I said was: I'm here to somehow steal your phone and see who you were calling and plotting to plan revenge on me and Sonny with…And the other Randoms…"

"Chad!" I said, exasperated, "This might have just made things worse!"

"Nuh, I don't think so," I said, "She seemed to know something was up."

Sonny huffed, "Fine then. We still need to figure what's going on out, though."

"Yeah, we do. And we will. Who else knows?" I asked.

"I only told Nico and Grady," Sonny said.

"Yeah, Tawni seemed surprised when I said to Mandy that I was trying to figure out who she called. She asked Mandy if it was true and obviously Mandy disagreed," I said.

"Obviously," Sonny said.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're acting like I did something to make you mad!" I said.

"Look, I'm sorry, Chad, it's just, I don't want anyone to get hurt tomorrow."

"Neither of us does, Sonny. We'll find out what Mandy's doing and who she's doing it with," I said, "And we'll figure it out together."

"Thanks," Sonny said, smiling before she walked close to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

I blinked. I was not used to being hugged. By anyone. But I could make an exception for her and I returned the hug quickly and awkwardly before I pushed her gently off me.

"Heh," I laughed nervously, "I better get going for now…. D-Devon and um, Trevor might still be in the Cafeteria…" Though I somewhat doubted it… I was gone for quite awhile. No more than an hour though.

"Alright," Sonny said quietly, "Bye, Chad."

"Bye," I muttered, turning around and nearly hitting a wall as I walked out.

**SPOV  
-**

I smiled to myself as Chad stumbled away. I never saw him this nervous. He was a bit odd from when I had kissed him that one time, but not really nervous…

Then I sighed. _What was I doing? Ugh, I'm not supposed to be nice to Chad, but I already kissed him twice, helped him with his show a bit, and now we're working together to solve this Mandy thing and I just hugged him!_

"Sonny Munroe you need to snap out of it!" I told myself, "Don't focus on Chad at the moment… Aside that we're gonna work this out together, doesn't mean I have to be all in love with him!" I paused_. I think I just said 'in love… _I thought for a moment then gave up. What else was I going to call it? This definitely wasn't a normal school girl crush. I liked him for awhile… just never gave it a serious thought.

I took a deep breath. I was just going to put this aside for now and go back to So Random for a bit to see if I could talk to Mandy.

And on my way to So Random, down one of the halls I stopped and walked over to a door and pressed my ear against the door, "Mandy?" I whispered to myself.

"Chad's onto us," she said quietly, talking on the phone probably since I heard no other voice, "He came over today and flat out told me someone heard me talking to you…I didn't tell him anything. Nothing about you, or what we're planning for tomorrow…." She chuckled to whatever the other person said, "Yes, they'll never suspect a thing… I know. I will be extra careful…You're definitely going to be there, right?... Alright…. Oh and yeah, you'll know when. I'll give you a signal… Sonny, Tawni and Chad first? Sounds good to me… Alright. See you tomorrow, James."

I froze and felt my mouth go dry. _James… As in… it couldn't be… No.._

Then I realized I had to get out of there and I ran, darting down the hall, but then I heard a snap and I tripped and fell on my stomach and looked to see I had broken my heel! I scrambled to get up, but Mandy had seen me.

"Problem, Munroe?" she asked me.

I stood up and now felt very 'uneven', "I'm fine," I said, "I just broke my heel."

"You were running," Mandy said, "I saw you."

"So? I was running, big whoop!" I said.

"Were you listening to my conversation?" Mandy asked.

"No!" I lied.

"You're lying," she hissed, "You can't lie. It's not in your nature."

"Then you know, I am going to tell everyone about this," I said.

"You'd need proof," Mandy said.

"I wouldn't need proof, because whatever you're planning you'll do tomorrow during the show!" I said.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" She asked.

"You bet I will," I said.

She smiled evilly, "Don't bet on it."

"What do you mean?"

She was staring behind me and I turned around to see a couple of security guards. One with Chad, one coming towards me, "Ms. Munroe, we're going to have to ask you and Mr. Cooper to leave the Studio until next Monday," he said.

"What?" I gasped, "Why?"

"According to Ms. Krinoch, you two have been harassing her," he explained.

"That's not true!" I said.

"Why would I waste my time harassing _her?"_ Chad asked.

"Please remain silent," the guard said to us both. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "This way," and Chad and the two guards and I walked in silent until we reached the entrance of the Studio.

They stopped there, but before we left, one of them said, "Don't even try coming back until Monday."

We both walked outside and Chad scrunched his nose in displeasure, "I can't believe this! They have no right to ban Chad Dylan Cooper from-"

"It's James Conroy," I said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"She's working with James Conroy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh…. Sorry it took forever to update. DX But I've been at a loss for ideas… But anyway, read and review, ;P  
Disclaimer: I don't own SWaC (But I am overly excited for Falling for the Falls! ONY ONE MORE WEEK!)**

"James…_Conroy?" _Chad asked, "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I heard Mandy talking on the phone again and this time she actually said his name," I said.

"Seriously? She said 'James Conroy'?" Chad asked.

"Umm…well…she didn't say his last name… but-"

Chad groaned.

"BUT! Who else could she be talking about?" I asked, "If they want revenge on me, Tawni, and you first, who else could it be?"

"Sonny, I'm sure there a over a million James's out there."

"Chad," I said seriously, "It's James Conroy."

"Alright, I believe you," Chad said finally.

I didn't say anything for awhile.

"What?" Chad asked.

"We need to figure out how to stop them. They'll do something Friday during or around the show. Only Nico and Grady know now and trust me, they'll make things even worse if they try anything."

"That I believe you 100% about," Chad said, "So what do you suggest?"

"I don't know," I said, "You have any ideas? All I know is that we need to be in there when she does it."

"And how do we do that?" Chad asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Well 'I don't know' won't help us," Chad said.

"I know, Chad," I said, "But still, what are we going to do? We have only until tomorrow. We have to figure something out by then."

"Yeah, Sonny, I know," Chad said, irritably.

"You know, you don't have to help me," I said.

"Yeah I do," Chad said.

"Why?"

"Well according to you, she wants to get me back, too… or James does… And I'm guessing whatever she does, it will look like an accident that had nothing to do with her," Chad said.

"Probably," I muttered.

"Sonny, you need to relax," Chad said.

"There's no time to chill out!" I said, "My friends could get hurt! Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Chad asked.

"Well… no one, but you're suggesting you don't care," I said, "When we figure something out I can relax."

"Listen, we will figure something out. Soon. I promise. And I'll help you," Chad said.

"I know. You've said that you'll help me," I said.

"I just don't want you to forget that I'm here for you," Chad said.

That made me speechless.

"Chad," I said, a small smile making its way onto my face, "that might be the nicest thing you've ever said."

He half smiled and shrugged, "It's no problem."

"So now what?" I asked after awhile of silence.

"Come with me," Chad said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smiled, taking my hand.

He took me to his car and opened the passenger's seat and gestured for me to get in it.

"Chad," I said, "where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Get in please?" Chad asked.

"Fine," I sighed, getting in the car.

Chad smiled and got in the driver's seat and when we were both buckled up, we left Condor Studios and drove.

"No hints?" I asked, "And I don't want to be out too long."

"No hints," Chad smiled, "And we won't be out too terribly long. Maybe an hour or two."

"Hrm. I still just don't get how you can be so relaxed and cool about this!" I said, "We just got suspended from Condor Studios until Monday, Mandy's got something planned against all of us… I just don't get it."

"Sonny, we've already talked about this. And don't think I'm not worried about any of this. Because I am…" Chad said.

After that, aside from the radio playing softly, it was quiet for the rest of the ride.

And it was a few minutes later when Chad pulled into a parking spot.

"The park?" I asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Chad, are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. There might be a paparazzi or two, but it's normally pretty quiet around this time of day. We should have a quiet place to think about what to do about Mandy," Chad said, opening the door and getting out.

I got out as well and looked around, "It is quiet from what I see now…"

"Yeah, it normally is," Chad said.

"And normally we're in the Studio at this time… how would you know that it's this quiet… because I'm sure it's busy here on the weekends," I said.

"Good question. Well let's just say sometimes I leave a little earlier than normal when I have a bad day, or just need to get away from anything," he shrugged.

I nodded and after a moment I said, "Well… let's go!" And I shut the car door which had still been open and I headed off to the park entrance and went in.

Chad was following close behind me and I headed to the path that led through some trees. And as we neared that area, Chad came up to my side and took my hand lightly in his.

I looked at him questioningly, "Come with me," he said softly.

He and I walked the path through the trees and soon Chad veered us off the path and we walked for another five minutes or so until we reached a certain tree where Chad sat down, so I did too and we sat there in silence for while until Chad broke it with a sigh and asked,

"Have you ever just felt the need to get away from the world? Want to shut yourself out of it and just be alone?"

I blinked, not expecting him to say that, "Yeah, but not recently."

Chad nodded, "Whenever I do, I come here. To this very tree and climb it and just hide out there until I'm feeling better," he smiled.

"Chad, can I ask you something? It might sound a bit rude, though," I asked.

"Um, sure," Chad said.

"Why are you such a jerk at times?" I asked, "I mean, to everyone you're this cocky, egotistical jerk. Though occasionally to me, you're nice and sweet and caring… I don't really get it."

"It's complicated," Chad said, "I just didn't have the best childhood after Mom died. It was tough. Dad didn't care about me anymore and I needed to fend for myself. I don't like feeling weak. It makes me feel vulnerable to everyone and everything else. It's a tough world out here. And I don't have much, if any, support for anything from my father. My fans and everyone in Condor Studios are mostly my family. And my fans only like me for what I do in shows or movies. And a lot of people see me as a jerk and I wouldn't blame them. I am a jerk," he spat.

I sighed, "Chad… I know a bit about your family and stuff, and for that I'm sorry, but the reason you have so many people who don't like you is, yeah, like you said, you can seem like a jerk at times. Most times, actually," I muttered, "But you're better than that. I know it. And you show that side to me all the time. Or when you try to, people don't appreciate it, or understand that you are sincerely trying to be nice."

"Eh, you don't have to use big words like sincerely, Sonny. I'm not worth it," he said. And for that I hit him on the arm, "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing where I hit.

"You are too worth it, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said angrily, hitting him again.

"Seriously, Sonny, maybe I'm called a jerk because I really am one. Why? Because I hardly care about people!" he said, "Only a select few I truly, or you might want to say 'sincerely', care about… And guess what? You, Sonny Munroe, are not on that list of people!" Chad said.

I opened my mouth to say something before his words hit me, "Excuse me?"

"You, Sonny Munroe, are not on that list of people…" Chad repeated.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! I can't believe you would say something like that! You kiss me, you take me out here to this park, you play with my emotions then-"

"Whoa, wait," Chad interrupted, smiling a bit, "I never said _which _list of people you were on."

"Wait… what do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled, amused apparently, "Sonny, you're not on the list of people I don't care about. You're the first on the list of people I _do _care about."

"What? But you made it sound like you didn't care," I said.

"Did I, Sonny? Did I really?" Chad asked and he and I laughed. "Oh, Sonny," Chad said, "You really care that much about me to get _that _flustered?"

"Well, maybe I do. Maybe I don't," I shrugged, looking away from him for a moment, looking uninterested. Then I looked back at him and asked, "What's it to you?"

Chad smiled and I knew what he was thinking, so I smiled back and shut my eyes as we both leaned closer to each other and we kissed briefly.

We parted and I sat back against the tree and smiled to myself.

"So I got you to relax. Do I win something?" Chad asked.

"You just got your prize," I said, looking at him quickly, "But now since you brought it up; the main purpose of this place was to have a quiet place to think of something to do about Mandy, was it not?"

"Yeah, I guess it was," Chad said.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

Chad and I both thought for awhile then he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I've got it."

**And once again I'm out of ideas… so bear with me as I try to think of something. :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, haven't updated in **_**forever **_**it feels, but here's the next chapter!**

**OH and who's extremely excited for Falling for the Falls tomorrow? I know I am! Lol, anyway, read, review, and all that jazz! B)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance,

**Mandy's POV**

I hummed to myself as I strolled down the hall, happy to have gotten rid of Sonny and Chad. Except for one dimming factor that didn't make my day as perfect as it could be. Munroe and Cooper both knew that I was planning something and who I was planning that something with.

I sighed. I didn't know if James would be pleased or not to know this, since he wanted to get back at Sonny, Chad and Tawni, he might just have to settle for one.

Or we could think of something else to get them back.

Though I don't know Sonny well, I knew her type well enough to know that she would be thinking of some way to get to the show Friday.

And if she was there, who knows what she might do. I gritted my teeth. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to get them suspended.

I took out my phone, "James," I said when he picked up.

"_What is it, Mandy?" _he asked.

"Change of plans," I said.

"_What do you mean by 'change of plans'?" _He asked angrily.

"I got Chad and Sonny suspended from the Studio and I'm sure you know what she's like. She'll somehow get in and ruin everything and get us both either banned from Hollywood or in jail," I said, "She'd show everyone that it won't be an accident that happens to the Randoms."

"_Fine. When?" _James asked.

"I'll let you know," I said.

"_Make it soon though. I don't have much patience," _James said.

"Don't worry," I grumbled, "I'll find a new time." And I hung up, irritated and said to myself, "I can't believe I'm dating that-" then I stopped and looked at the ceiling… I could have sworn I heard something in there… I shook my head… I was just imagining things. And then I started walking toward the So Random stage. We had another rehearsal to do today and then tomorrow we rehearsed some more then show time, which wasn't going to go as planned…or was it?

**Chad's POV**

"I'm so glad we have a plan now," Sonny said, holding my hand and swinging her arm, which was swinging my arm, as we walked, "I feel like I can relax just a bit more."

I took a deep breath, "Well, I'd hate to be sounding like a jerk or anything, but it's was clearly all my idea and I saved you and all the Randoms, so you're welcome."

Sonny laughed, "Well it was your idea, but we came out here to plan it together."

"Yeah, but _I _took us out here and _I _thought of the plan… so again, this was _all _my idea. You're welcome. Again," I said.

Sonny walked sideways, shoving me playfully as we walked. We were heading to the car where I would find us some place nice to eat. I don't know what Sonny saw this as, but I saw it as a date.

We walked in silence for a bit and every now and then I stole a glance at Sonny who was smiling and looked quite happy and relaxed.

We continued to walk until Sonny stopped and let my hand go.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is that…. Zora?" Sonny asked.

I looked ahead and saw a kid, around thirteen years old, running towards us.

Sure enough it was Zora and she was breathing heavily as she stood in front of us.

"Zora? What's wrong? And how did you know where we were?" Sonny asked.

"Mandy…was planning… to do something… to the whole So Random…" she stopped to breath, "cast tomorrow!"

"Yeah, we know, Chad had a plan for tomor-"

"But… she called James… and changed the date," she said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"When?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know, but not tomorrow," Zora said.

"Hey, Sonny!" I said, "Now you don't have to worry!"

"Yes I do!" Sonny said, "Now I don't know when she's going to do to my friends and we'll probably need a new plan."

I chewed on my upper lip, "You have a point."

"Zora, we need you to keep your eyes on Mandy and let us know anything suspicious or anything that tells us anything about when and where Mandy will strike next," Sonny said, "You'll probably just find me at my apartment but if I'm not there you could always call me."

"Wait-" I started, "How did you know where we were at?"

"I got you all micro chipped," Zora said, waving a hand.

"You've got us micro chipped?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well not just you and Chad. I've got everyone on So Random and Mackenzie Falls chipped," Zora said.

"When?" Sonny asked.

"And how?" I asked.

"Remember vaccination day at the Studio before we all went on that big trip?" Zora asked.

I shuddered, "Don't remind me… I hate shots."

Sonny put a hand lightly on my arm and said, "Go on, Zora."

"Well, I got a microchip in your shot and the new members of Mackenzie Falls… so yeah," she said.

"So you've had us wired for two years?" Sonny asked in shock.

"Well, you and the new Mackenzie Falls members for two years… Chad, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and a few old Falls members since I was first here," Zora said, "But you, Sonny, and the newer Falls members got yours through a shot, everyone else got theirs in what they were eating."

"Zora! That's a horrible invasion of privacy!" Sonny said.

"Yeah! I second that!" I said, "But…what do you use to tell exactly _where _we are?"

Zora pulled out a high-tech looking remote and showed us, "I just type your name in and it shows me your exact location."

"Wait… do you have one of those for Mandy?" Sonny asked.

"What are you up to, Munroe?" I asked.

"Yeah, I also have one for James Conroy," Zora said.

"Zora, show me where Mandy is at this exact moment," Sonny said and we both gathered around Zora as she typed in Mandy's first and last name and showed that she was in Condor Studio at Stage 2 with Tawni, Nico, and Grady, probably rehearsing.

"This is amazing," Sonny said, "If you keep watching Mandy with this you could tell what she's doing… but keep us posted."

"You know what, have this one," Zora said, handing the remote to Sonny.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I have another one at home in a secret compartment," Zora said.

_Hmm… I wonder how many secret places in Zora's house there are… she probably freaks her family members out… or they're used to it… _I shrugged.

"Do they know you left?" Sonny asked Zora.

"Nah, I'm not really in the sketch and I was in the vents when I heard Mandy so I got out of the Studio as soon as I could and took the city bus here," she said, "I should be getting back though."

"Alright, Zora, thanks," Sonny said, "Keep us posted."

Zora saluted Sonny once and then turned around and started to walk away.

"Well, this should come in handy," Sonny said, turning to me and seemed to be balancing the remote in her hand.

"I should hope so… but gosh, I can't believe I've been micro chipped this whole time!" I said, crinkling my nose in disgust at the thought of _eating _a microchip.

"Yeah, it's a bit disturbing…" Sonny said. Then she turned around again, "Another disturbing fact: It's freaky how Zora can disappear like that…"

She was right. There was no sight of Zora at all… or many other people for that matter. And if they knew we were here, they obviously didn't care.

We both looked at each other again, "So we still need to eat…?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sonny said before she started walking towards the park.

I watched her walk for a moment before catching up with her quickly.

"Hey, Sonny?" I said.

"Yeah, Chad?" Sonny asked, stopping.

I opened my mouth then stopped, "Never mind… I'll tell you during lunch."

"Alright then…" Sonny said suspiciously.

We walked together in silence towards the car and when we got in, I drove us to a somewhat fancy restaurant which happened to need reservations, but it was pretty empty there and with some persuasion, we got in.

When we were seated, we received a couple menus and were left alone to decide what we wanted.

"Chad, you didn't have to go through persuading that guy to let us inn. I would have been fine with a McDonalds or something," Sonny said.

"McDonalds will slowly kill you. Or worse. Make you _fat," _I said, making Sonny giggle, "It's no laughing matter, trust me."

Sonny smiled and then pulled out the remote to the microchips. She typed something in and sat there looking at it.

"Looking at Mandy?" I asked.

"Yeah… she's in my dressing room," Sonny said.

I nodded slowly, "I need to ask you some things but first, what do you want to eat?"

Sonny looked at the menu for a bit, "Wow, everything's so expensive!" she mused before looking at me in a weird way.

"Don't worry, I'm paying. I have more than enough cash on me. Get anything you want," I said. I knew what I wanted without looking at the menu. I had been here often. After so many times, you think they'd just let me in! But the guy that greets people doesn't quite like me… he really just puts up with me whenever I come.

Sonny decided on a very expensive lobster and asked shyly if it was fine if she got it.

I laughed once, "Sonny, you have an excellent taste in lobster. Of course you can get it."

I myself was getting a very high priced steak that I enjoyed a lot.

When the waitress came around she asked if we were ready to order or just start us out with some drinks. I told her we were ready and we ordered our food and a couple of cokes.

After maybe twenty minutes of random chat as we waited for our food, (we already got our drinks), it finally came and both of us, starving, we ate the first maybe fifteen minutes in silence.

But I was the first to break the silence, "I guess we need a whole new plan now, don't we?"

"I guess we do," Sonny said, looking down at her food, "I know I've said this before, but what if Mandy gets away with whatever she's planning?"

"She won't," I said, "Don't worry. I won't let her."

"But how can you prevent her?" Sonny asked.

"Trust me, if Mandy wants the So Random cast to pay, she'll want you, too… and I think whatever she does, she'll do it with James while we're there… I know Mandy…She'll make it look like an accident… Like she did with Nico."

"You know… you never told me _why _Nico got sent to the hospital," Sonny said.

"Two broken legs," I said quietly.

Sonny's jaw dropped and she gasped, "You're kidding?"

I shook my head solemnly, "Not kidding. She made it look like he tripped while going down the stairs in the Prop House."

My face twisted into an expression full of disgust and I closed my eyes and took a small sip of my soda.

"So what happened?" Sonny asked.

"She was sloppy with her work. It was obvious that Mandy had done it after a bit of careful observing there. So she was pretty much outlawed from California for two years. No one knew or knows about what Mandy did to Nico… the press would have swarmed… so they stuck to the story about Nico tripping and said the let Mandy go because she was tired of being on So Random. There were all the issues they had to cover with the Government or something to decide Mandy's punishment or whatever and how to keep it all hushed. I don't know, I was just the nosey arch enemy of So Random."

"That's awful," Sonny said.

"Yes it was, and you didn't have to be there," I said, "At first before they found out it was Mandy they started accusing me and my cast. We didn't do anything but sit back and watch as Mandy took over."

We both took a moment to stop and eat a little bit and then I continued, "Then Mandy was gone and you showed up and the viewers for So Random shot up and from that day on, we've had to work 110% harder than _ever _before to keep our reputation as number one show."

"You know it might be nice to let _us _be number one show for a little bit," Sonny said.

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "The viewers like what they like. And what they like is me. You were number one show for a little bit… when I guess starred."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Sonny said.

"What? You didn't enjoy my presence at So Random?" I asked, teasingly.

"Not that I didn't enjoy you 'presence' more so being, I didn't like working with you," Sonny said.

"Ah, you're a hard case, Munroe. Most girls would die to meet me, let alone be on the same show I am. They all fall head over heels," I said.

"Yeah well I'm on So Random and we're not like 'most people'. And Zora, Tawni and I aren't like 'most girls'," Sonny said, "We've all…um, grown _immune _to you…well most of us…"

" 'Well most of us'?" I repeated her last words questioningly.

Sonny moved a strand of hair out of her face and said nervously, "Well, you know, Grady isn't completely over the Falls, you know…"

"Oh really?" I said, leaning forward.

"Yes," Sonny said, "Really."

There was silence as Sonny ate and I stared at her.

"What?" Sonny asked irritably.

"Nothing," I said, leaning back.

"Tell me," Sonny said.

"So you all are over me, and the Falls, except Grady. I don't know if I should laugh or be disturbed, but _you're _the one who kissed me, then insisted on me kissing you again. Sounds like there's a liar in So Random," I said.

"I didn't want to kiss you," Sonny said.

"Don't even try, Munroe," I said, "We were in the hallway, kind of alone… kind of because someone took our picture…And we were fighting then you kissed me."

"But I distinctively remember you yelling, 'Just kiss me already!'," Sonny said.

I then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

"Why are we having this conversation?" I asked, still laughing a bit.

"I don't know I guess I'm just trying to tell you how insanely big of a crush I- uh…" Sonny slipped.

"Go on," I smiled, "'Crush I- uh' what?"

"It's… it's nothing," Sonny said quickly.

"Come on, say it. I already know what you were going to say, Sonny, so just say it out loud," I insisted.

"How insanely big of a crush I have on…on you," Sonny muttered miserably.

I was beaming however, "I knew it!" I said happily, "I knew you liked me, Sonny! Everyone does."

"Chad, don't ruin this even more by being a jerk," Sonny said.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," and I tried to keep a straight face and started to eat, but I couldn't keep myself from smiling and I smiled hugely again and felt very overjoyed.

I looked up slightly at Sonny who was eating her mashed potatoes and she looked at me as well.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I-I'm just…I'm just happy," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I like you too, Sonny. I mean, like you like you," I said.

She smiled to herself, "I'm glad. Because it would have stunk if you hated me and I liked you."

"I wouldn't have kissed you before if I hated you… which I do at times… Actually… I think I hated you at that time but I still liked you also…" I said, "Confusing."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed.

"So should we make it official?" I asked.

"Make what?" Sonny asked.

"You know… umm… Wanna go out?" I asked shyly.

Sonny smiled, "Yes, Chad. I would love to."

We finished eating in maybe 25 minutes and then Sonny asked me if I could take her home and I agreed to and we drove in complete silence to the hotel she was staying in.

When we got there, Sonny insisted to go up by herself, but I refused and walked her up to her apartment, as I felt it was the only polite thing to do after a first date of sorts.

"See you later, Sonny," I said to her when she opened the door to go inside.

"Bye, Chad," She said quietly before shutting the door a little bit and kissing me on the cheek, "Talk to you later." And she went inside.

**Sonny's POV**

I shut the door quietly after I said goodbye to Chad and when it was shut, I leaned against it an nearly fell down, "I can't believe this is happening," I said.

"Sonny?" I heard Mom ask.

"I'm here!" I said.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Um… work wasn't good… the rest of my day, good though," I said.

"What happened at work?" Mom asked.

I bit my lip nervously, "I was um… suspended until Monday for harassment, though I _swear _I wasn't harassing anyone… Chad got suspended too for the same reason… so we spent the rest of the date-um, day together." I giggled once and smiled.

"I think there's something you're not telling me," Mom said.

"Um, no, not really except for the fact, that I'm not single," I said.

"Really?" Mom asked, surprised.

"Yep! Chad asked me at dinner and I can't believe he did because-"

"I thought you hated him?" Mom said.

"Oh well… I guess we have a love/hate relationship!" I said, "Yeah, he gets on my nerves most of the time, but I still have liked him for a long time."

"Well, I didn't see this coming but hey, maybe we should celebrate!" she said.

"Celebrate?" I asked.

"Yeah! You're dating the star of my favorite TV show!" Mom said. I shook my head at her. She was still obsessed with Mackenzie Falls. I wasn't that much. If she put it on, I'd put up with it. Easy as that, "And I guess it's good you're happy too," she added, "You're happy, right?"

"Extremely," I said, smiling.

"Well then on my way home, I stopped by the store and got some ice cream and some other things to make sundaes with. I was going to save them for the season finale of Mackenzie Falls, but we can break 'em out now!" Mom said enthusiastically and walked over to the kitchen.

I shook my head again, laughed, and went to join her. It seemed like a pretty good day.

**Sorry if Connie was OOC, but I don't know how to play her and just made her how I remember her from Hart to Hart and Sketchy Beginnings, both of which I haven't seen in forever.**

…**And yeah, I know from Falling for the Falls commercials that she is obsessing over , so sorry if she's OOC! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry, haven't updated in FOREVER! I don't have much in this chapter, so sorry about that, but well… at least I updated! ;P**

**Disclaimer: Oh I wish I owned Sonny with a Chance…. I don't though,**

**Mandy's POV**

"What?" I asked angrily to Nico and Grady who were staring at me as I read my magazine.

"Nothing," Grady said and looked away. Nico looked away as well.

Those two have been doing nothing but staring at me for who knows how long and Tawni was sulking in the dark corners of the Prop House.

"Now what's wrong, Tawni?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said, coming out of the shadows, "I just didn't think you needed to get Sonny suspended like that. Or Chad, but him I don't care as much about."

"Look, she was just getting in the way anyway," I said, turning away from her.

"What was she doing to harass you?" Tawni asked me.

I chewed on my lower lip nervously and lied "She was just mad at me since I wasn't letting her be in the show tonight."

"What did Cooper do to you?" Nico asked.

"He was still mad at me for making Sonny upset and he kept bugging me about it," I lied again I looked at the sarcophagus Zora was in. I didn't trust her and I needed to watch what I said. Plus, I wasn't going to tell them that I got them suspended because I didn't want them foiling my and James's plan to get revenge on them. I'm not an idiot. Though at times, James Conroy would say otherwise. Yeah, good boyfriend huh? Maybe I'd break up with him after getting revenge on the Randoms. After, because frankly, he scares me a little bit.

I sighed, "Whatever. I'll be right back." And I walked out of the Prop House and down some abandoned hallways and pulled out my phone and angrily dialed James's number.

"James," I said when he picked up.

"_What?_" he asked.

"Maybe we should just stick to our original plan," I said.

James swore and I cringed, "_Make up your mind, Mandy!" _he yelled.

"Alright, alright…. Let's not do the thing tonight… but meet me you know where around eight tonight. And I found something interesting yesterday I want to show you…"

"_What is it?"_

"You'll have to wait and find out," I said. He grumbled, said 'fine' and hung up.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up and remembered what had happened last night and smiled. I stretched, yawned and got out of bed, full of energy already.  
"Morning, Mom!" I said happily as I pulled out cereal, milk, and a bowl.

"You're in a good mood," she said.

"Yeah, well, it's just a beautiful day!" I said, sighing dreamily as I looked out the window. I over filled my cereal with milk and it spilled on the counter, "Whoops," I said.

"Distracted by what happened last night between you and Chad?" she asked.

"Just a little," I said quietly, but it was a total lie. I was totally distracted and overjoyed by it.

I cleaned up the mess I made and went over to the table and ate quickly.

When I was cleaning up my dishes, I heard 'mooing' in my room and went over there to get my cell phone. I plopped down on my bad and answered it, "Sonny here!"

"_Hey, Sonny," _Chad's voice came, "_Sorry if I woke you up or anything, but you don't sound asleep…"_

"I wasn't sleeping," I said, "So what's up?"

"_Ahh, not much… I thought we could hang out again today since we're both unemployed until Monday," _he laughed, _"And we don't have to worry about Mandy doing anything tonight."_

"Which just means we have to worry about her doing something some other time," I said.

"_Well, I guess… But anyway, what do you say? We could go walk around, get something to eat… you name it," _he said.

"Well, somewhere with no people would be nice," I said.

"_Something up?" _he asked, a touch of concern evident in his voice.

"No, no," I said quickly, "I just want to be alone."

"_Oh," _he said.

"With you of course!" I said.

"_Oh!_ _Alrighty then!_" he laughed to himself, "_I'll come pick you up? We'll go to breakfast and-"_

"I already ate," I said.

"_Hmm…then I'll just get an energy bar and come pick you up?" _he suggested.

"Sure, I guess… But I don't want to deprive you of a nice breakfast!" I said.

"_It's alright, Sonny. Anything for you," _he said.

"Aww!" I said, "Chad, that's so sweet!" I smiled.

He laughed a little bit, "_Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm allowed to be nice when I choose to be." _

"When you're just Chad, you're nice. When you're Chad Dylan Cooper you're a jerk," I said.

"_You know, I don't really like being two different people… can't I just be one?" _ He asked.

"For now… but that takes all the fun out of dating you," I said, "…Well… I don't like it when you're a jerk, but our little fights get fun."

"_Now they won't be any fun," _He said.

"Why?" I dragged out the word.

"_Because I thought I was the only one who enjoyed them." _

"Well guess what? No one else thinks they're fun."

"_Oh wait, how can it take all the fun out of dating me when we haven't really been dating for a day?" _Chad asked.

"Good point. It takes all the fun out of being with or near you."

Chad laughed, _"Well, at least I know I'm fun one way or another!"_

"I didn't mean it like-" I groaned, "Just get your butt over here and pick me up!"

"_Sure, Sonny," _And he hung up.

I glared at my phone and said, "Stupid Cooper!" and threw it hard on the bed, then found something to wear that was casual and cute at the same time.

And after finishing cleaning up in the kitchen, I was having a hard time waiting. Mom kept telling me to calm down, but I was finding it hard.

When he finally came which seemed like three hours, but was only about half an hour, I was ready and eager to go.

"Hey, Sonn-ay," Chad smiled to me.

"Hi!" I said, pretty much bouncing up and down where I stood.

"You look excited…?" he said, looking me up and down, "And you also look nice."

"Thanks! And I am," I said, "You look pretty good yourself."

"I always do," he said with a smirk.

I laughed once. He was right… he almost did always look good… and smell good… But I didn't tell him that.

"So… you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said, "Let's go!"

**Mandy's POV**

We finished that rehearsal for the show before tonight. We had a couple more before show time and my phone rang. It was James.

I walked somewhere private and answered it, "Yeah?"

"_I've thought about this Mandy. And one, I'm taking over."_

"What? I'm in charge of this. We're in this together!" I said.

"_Look, Mandy, we've put this off for too long. Meet me tonight in the alley across the street after the show and I'll explain things."_

"Fine," I spat and hung up.

I walked back to Stage 2, and everyone was getting ready to head over the cafeteria for lunch, but  
I stopped them, "Hey guys, I'm going to go pick up pizza for lunch instead of the poison in the caff."

"Sounds good to me," Tawni said and everyone agreed.

I nodded and left Condor Studios and got in my car and headed to the pizza place. Who knows what James had in store.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! Guess what? This is the last chapter. :O So read, review, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWaC.**

**SPOV**

I sighed and plopped down on the couch.  
"How was your date?" Mom asked.

"Good!" I said, "Yeah, Chad took me out to dinner and he got us a spot that was very private, so we didn't have to be harassed by anyone.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," she said and went out of the room. She was straightening up around the house apparently.  
I went to my room quickly and took the tracking device remote from one of my bags and typed in Mandy's name. They were in the cafeteria.

Then I typed in James's name. He was at a hotel, probably where he was staying.  
Nothing seemed to be happening here.

**Mandy's POV**

The day passed slowly and we finished the show. Then I remembered I had to meet James soon.  
Without saying much to my cast after the curtain closed, I went to Tawni and mine's dressing room and quickly changed into my normal clothes out of my Check it Out Girl's outfit.

"Hey, Tawni," I said, all ready to go, "I'm going to go ahead and head out! I'll talk to you-"

"You're not going to go out to eat with all of us?" Tawni asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm-" I faked a yawn, "I'm really tired."

"Well, alright. Hey, you did a great job!" Tawni said.

"Thanks," I said before walking past her and out the door.

I got to the parking lot and drove across the street and parked a little ways ahead of the alley and I got out and walked over to the alley to see a dark figure at the end. I walked warily down there to see James.

"James," I said.

"Mandy," he replied.

"Alright, I'm here, talk," I said.

"So like I said in my phone call, we've put this revenge thing off for too long and-"

"Maybe we just should forget about the whole thing. I'll leave this week, Sonny can come back and things can go along as they have for the last couple years," I said.

"No," James said, "I've been embarrassed and humiliated by them and I won't let them get away with it."

"It's been close to a year since then though, James."

"And we've planned this for that long of a time. Now is right. Monday I'm coming. Monday when Sonny and Chad are back. When I strike."

"With what?" I asked.

"This," and James pulled out a pistol from his jacket.

"You're kidding," I said.

James glared at her.

"I can't let you do this!" I said, lunging for the gun he held in his hand. He pushed me away from him and I fell backwards and he pointed the gun at me. I scrambled to my feet and said, "You're not seriously going to shoot me, are you?"

"No," James said, lowering the gun. Then without a warning, raised it up and the next thing I remembered was him slamming the back end of the gun against my head, pain, and then nothing.

"Chad, I think she's okay," I heard someone say. I groaned and blinked and when I opened my eyes, I saw Sonny and Chad standing over me.

"Yeah, she's moving," Chad said.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. Sonny and Chad crouched beside me,

"We don't know. We were just walking and Chad recognized your car and then we saw you in the alley," Sonny said.

"You were hit by something…" Chad said, looking at the side of my head. I put my hand there and felt a bruise there.

"James," I said.

"James?" Chad asked.

"_James_," Sonny hissed, "What do you remember?"

I swallowed, "Not much. I remember he…he had a gun…"

Sonny clapped her hands over her mouth then said, "For what?"

"I-I… I don't know… I don't remember," I said.

Chad gritted his teeth, "C'mon we have to get you to the hospital."

"No, no, I'm fine," I insisted.

I tried to stand up and with help from Sonny and Chad, I did.

"Do you know what James wants to do?" Sonny asked me.

"Something still to do with revenge… I remember he wanted me to meet him here to explain something about our plan… but I didn't want to go through with it… Then nothing. Sonny, Chad, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to get you two out of the way… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I want nothing to do with that James is doing," Mandy said.

"Err… how hard did you get hit?" Sonny asked.

"Must have been pretty hard," Chad said, an odd smile on his face. I think he was trying not to laugh.

"You know, Chad was just taking me out to dinner… why don't you come with us?" Sonny asked.

"Or we could take her back to her apartment," Chad suggested quickly.

"Like I said, how about you join us for dinner?" Sonny asked. Chad pouted.

"Uh, alright," I said, "If you don't mind."

"We do," Chad said.

"No we don't," Sonny said before whacking Chad in the arm.

"So I'm guessing you two are... together?..." I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, we are," Sonny said.

"Don't act like it," I said.

"No, we don't," Chad said, "But we are." And Chad put his arm around Sonny's shoulder who in return, put her arm around his waist.

"Well, let's go eat," Sonny said.

"Alright," I said. And we all walked to where we were going. It was just a casual, none too fancy restaurant. There were paparazzi and fans that followed us into the restaurant, but Chad and Sonny pretty much acted liked the press were invisible, but signed autographs for their fans, then the fans left the place and the paparazzi were left, but soon people came and got rid of them.

We all sat down and were given menus and were left to decide what we wanted to eat and drink.

"So what made you change your mind?" Chad asked me, "About revenge and stuff."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I think I was starting to like everyone again on So Random and I couldn't' be mad at them. I think Sonny was the only one I was truly mad at. Or really it was just jealousy. I didn't like being replaced like that."

"You shouldn't have done that to Nico, then!" Sonny said.

"I know," I said, "But I've had anger management classes."

"Well that didn't do much good this past week," Sonny said sourly.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you anymore!" I said.

"Did you try to talk James out of what he's planning on doing?" Sonny asked.

"I don't really remember," I said.

"Maybe this is a trap! She and James set it up to trap us," Sonny said.

I groaned.

"I don't think so," Chad said, "It doesn't seem likely."

The waitress had come later and by then we had decided on what we wanted and all ordered.

"Look, Sonny," I said after the waitress left, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, but I want to make everything right now."

"Mandy, what you and James have done-"

"It's not about me anymore! James is the one you have to worry about or be mad at!" I said.

"Yeah, but James isn't the one who stole my friends, my dressing room, and my spot on So Random!" Sonny said, "James didn't send Nico to the hospital with two broken legs!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, for all of that," I said.

Sonny said nothing.

"Chad, do you at least forgive me?" I asked him.

"Well… you haven't done much to me aside from stalking me for about a year… but what you've done to So Random is pretty bad," Chad said.

"Wow, you've changed," I said, "Since when do you care about So Random?"

"Oh I don't, not really. But when you date Sonny, you date So Random, so when one of them gets hurt, she gets hurt which makes me hurt," Chad explained.

Sonny smiled and leaned against Chad.

I just looked at the two of them, "So…?"

"I'm just going to have to hold out for a bit," Chad said, "We'll see what happens within the next couple days."

"Fine," I said.

**SPOV**

**Monday came soon **and Chad and I had gone back to the Studios and since I went there with him in his flashy white convertible, we aroused a lot of attention from people around the parking lot area and paparazzi who took more than enough pictures.  
Chad and I ignored them as we got out of the car and walked to the Studio, his arm around my shoulder, mine around his waist.

"Hey, Sonny!... and Chad…?" Nico said when we walked into the cafeteria.

The So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast stared at the two of us, surprised.

"Are you two dating?" Tawni asked me.

"Why yes we are," Chad said before I could say anything.

"Why?" Grady asked.

"Psh, we all knew it would happen someday," Tawni said.

Mandy sat there, quiet and she looked worried.

"Mandy, are you alright?" I asked, walking away from Chad who had started bickering with the other So Random members.

"There's something I feel like I should remember, but I… I just-"

"EVERYBODY DROP YOUR PHONES AND GET ON THE FLOOR!" Someone yelled. People started to drop their phones and get down.

I whipped around and saw James pointing a gun at random people who weren't getting down fast enough. Everyone laid on the ground on their stomachs.

"Everyone, but you four," James said, pointing his gun at me, Chad, Tawni, and Mandy.

"Alright, secure the door," James appeared to say to no one, but then two big guys secured the outside entrance.

"James, don't do this," Chad said calmly, walking in front of me.

"Chad," I said quietly, touching his arm.

"Shh," Chad said to me, "What is this all about?" he asked, just as calm.

"Everything you've all done to me," James said.

"Dude, getta grip! What Tawni, Sonny and I did to you happened nearly a year ago," Chad said.

"It doesn't matter!" James yelled, "Now all of you, drop your phones."  
We did as he said, but when Chad put his down at his feet I heard someone on the other line say faintly, "Nine one one, what is your emergency?"

"You'll never get away with this in Condor Studios!" I yelled.

"And who says that?" James laughed, "Each of you four are going to pay. Pay in blood. I want to put you through the pain you caused me."

"Oh give me a break," Chad muttered, rolling his eyes, "And you people think I'm dramatic."

"Now James," I said, walking in front of Chad now, "Why don't we all just talk?"

"Nuh-uh, I want all of you to feel what I felt. Starting with you," He pointed the gun straight at me.

Then sirens were heard.

James looked at the door, then at me and he took a couple steps back and said, "Of course, I only either have to do this to either Sonny or Chad and you other two, because if Sonny get's shot, Chad will suffer… So, bye Munroe."

"NO!" Mandy yelled and ran in front of me as soon as James fired and then at the same time police ran in from the inside entrance and yelled, "Drop your weapons!" And James did, "Hand where I can see them!" James put his hands up, "Against the wall," and James did that too and was handcuffed. And it appeared that James's two guards had run off, because they were nowhere to be seen. One of the four cops there told everyone on the floor to leave in an orderly line through the ext and they all did except for me, Chad, Mandy, and Tawni.

"Is anyone hurt?" one other cop asked.

I was crouched by Mandy, whose arm was bleeding badly.

"Paramedics are on their way," the cop said.

"Are you alright?" I asked Mandy.

Her breathing was heavy, but she managed a smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Thank you," Chad said to Mandy.

"Yes, thank you," I said, "And I'm sorry I didn't forgive you. I hope we can be friends."

"Let's face it, Sonny," she winced as she tried to sit up. I didn't let her, "I don't think we will ever entirely be able to be friends."

"You're probably right," I shrugged, smiling.

"And don't worry, you can have your spot back on So Random. Too much has changed for me to really want to stay anyway," Mandy said.

I half smiled, but said nothing and after a minute or two, the paramedics showed up and took Mandy away on a gurney and were asked if the rest of us were alright, which we were.

Mandy ended up needing surgery to get the bullet out and a lot of stitches, but she was alright.  
The Studio had been shut down for a couple days and Mr. Condor was furious about the accident, James was sent to jail and Chad and I remained dating, though our casts didn't quite agree with our decision.  
Our shows stayed rivals, but the So Random cast all had felt a bit closer to each other.

"Well," I said as Chad and I walked through the park we both enjoyed a lot, "at least no one was too seriously injured."

"I can't believe James," Chad said, "He clearly overreacted."

"I couldn't agree more, but what's done is done. James can't hurt anyone anymore for a long time at least and even though our shows are still fighting with each other, we're together now. And I think Mandy will be a completely different person now that she knows and realizes what she had done wrong and stuff," I said.

Chad and I stopped walking and we kissed briefly, "I think you're right about Mandy. Her coming back turned out better than I think any of us imagined…"

"She's not staying, which I'm a little glad about, but I wish I had gotten to know her better," I said.

"Yeah, it's better that way anyway. I don't think there'd be enough room for the both of you plus Tawni there," Chad said.

I smiled, "There's hardly enough room for just me and Tawni."

Chad laughed once and we continued to walk, but in silence for there was nothing else to say. Everything had been said and done. The only thing left to do was just to continue on with our show and with our lives. Maybe I'd see Mandy again and maybe it would be a completely different experience where no one got hurt at all. But Mandy was probably right, we could never completely be friends… we were too different. But we definitely weren't enemies anymore. The shock of what she did for me was still wearing off, but because of that I could never hate her again.

And Chad must have been thinking about the same thing because he said, "You know, I can't ever be mad at Mandy ever again now… not after she saved your life. And mine."

I cocked my head at him, "Yours?"

"I couldn't live without you. That's something I know for sure. If you were gone, nothing in life would ever be sunny ever again. I couldn't live normally. But as long as you're at least alive, I'm happy. And when you're with me, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he smiled.

"Aww," I said, "Now that is definitely the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say to me. And the same thing goes for me with you. I mean, for me maybe it's a little different because even if you were with another girl who made you the happiest person in the world, I would be happy. As long as you are happy, I am too. I'm just happier when I'm the girl with you."

"Ahh alright, too much happy in all of what you just said," Chad said, "Let's just walk now."

"Fine," I said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine,"

"Fine," Chad finished and we continued on our walk.

**I hope you liked the story and I covered everything…. Anyway, it was fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! :D:D:D **

**~~Ashley ;P**


End file.
